


「路澯」听话 Ver.2

by Sourplum_D114



Category: ROCHAN - Fandom, SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourplum_D114/pseuds/Sourplum_D114
Summary: >pwp
Kudos: 12





	「路澯」听话 Ver.2

"2537姜澯熙，面谈。"金路云用警棍梆梆敲了敲九房的窗栏，一脸不耐烦地盯着牢房里正慢吞吞起身的姜澯熙。

金路云很早就注意到姜澯熙了。  
脸蛋生的很是细腻，皮肤又白又净的，就是有点瘦脱相了，脸上还挂着打架的勋章，还没来得及处理的伤口红红的；腿倒是又细又长，不知道这双腿缠在自己腰上是什么感觉，啧啧，这屁股的形状和弧度真是绝了；嘶...手铐铐着羸弱细瘦的手腕，白净修长骨节分明的手指交叉着，指甲被修的圆润光滑，这双手用来撸管岂不是要爽上天...

"2537么？这孩子，完全是法子啊法子，第三次进来了。"李部长看了看似乎对姜澯熙饶有兴趣的金部长，打断了金路云的淫念，自顾自地感叹说："啧，现在的孩子们，个顶个地复杂。"

金路云开始觉得有趣了。

"咖啡？"  
"内，谢谢您，金部长nim。"  
"还好么，适应么？"  
"内。"

金路云露骨地上下打量姜澯熙。  
这小子，看来在监狱里过得也不错，一点没有不舒服的样子，就是光滑粉嫩的嘴唇开始干燥起皮，我们澯尼这样可不行呢。

金路云终究是动了点歪心思，自打姜澯熙进来就对他格外关照，常到九房巡房就不说了，面谈一次比一次勤，时不时要找个理由把人叫出来聊一聊，并接受自己的视线强奸。

姜澯熙也发觉了。

"这种天气多适合热乎乎的乌冬面配烧酒啊，金部长辛苦吧，我下班了。"  
"内，走好。"

这次的雷阵雨来的突然又猛烈，雨势凶猛，黑乎乎的天空像是被捅开了一个洞口一样倾泻着雨点，轰隆的雷声显得整栋监狱格外安静。

金路云像平时一样巡房，巡到九房时，发现闭着眼紧皱眉头的姜澯熙缩在毯子里，身体抖得像个筛子。金路云刷卡进去摸了摸额头，幸好没有发烧，把姜澯熙背出来，安置到了值班室的单人床上。

金路云盯着瑟缩着的人，后知后觉地发现他害怕雷声。

金路云嗤笑一声，把人从被子里捞了出来。

"金部长nim，你这样做是犯法的。"  
金路云勾了勾嘴角，继续脱眼前人的囚服，"我只是在惩罚不听话的囚犯。"

姜澯熙试图挣脱金路云的控制，一拳打在金路云上腹，金路云没想到这么瘦弱的人力气不小，疼的倒抽一口气，压了压怒气，调戏姜澯熙："啧，蜜拳头啊蜜拳头。"

"变态。"

"更变态的还在后面。"金路云不顾反抗掏出手铐把姜澯熙的双手拷在床头，方便自己进一步操作。

姜澯熙的裤子连同内裤一块被拽下来，洁白细腻的皮肤骤然暴露在空气中，接受着金路云如狼似虎的眼神照射，被激地起了一层细密的疙瘩。  
金路云一把抓住姜澯熙脆弱的根部，吓得对方惨叫一声，试图推搡的双手被手铐磨得生疼，铁制的手铐发出碰撞的声音增加了一点禁忌的味道。  
金路云缓缓开始撸动姜澯熙的分身，时不时用大拇指的粗茧摩挲龟头，逐渐加快速度，细碎的闷哼和沉重的喘息慢慢从姜澯熙口中倾泻，濒临高潮，姜澯熙突然弓起腰射到了金路云手中。

金路云看着眼神涣散大口喘气的姜澯熙，趁着还没从高潮中缓过来，手指沾了精液就掰开双腿，往姜澯熙后穴里送，引来又一顿手铐和床杆哐当哐当的响声。  
初尝禁果的姜澯熙排异反应明显，后穴的软肉紧紧包裹着金路云的手指，似乎试图把异物挤出去。金路云不理会对方一句接一句冒出来的脏话，慢慢转动手指，探索凸起点。  
摸到一点时，姜澯熙完整的呻吟声冲破唇齿，前方又有抬头的趋势。姜澯熙的脸连带脖子红的像熟透了的虾子，察觉金路云的视线，直往枕头被子里面拱。

金路云掰开姜澯熙的双腿，羞耻心作祟的姜澯熙试图合上双腿，不愿让他人如此观赏自己的下身，金路云双手压着姜澯熙大腿内侧的嫩肉，看着一张一合的小嘴，被精液弄得湿乎乎的，淫靡至极。

金路云动作利落地卸下自己的制服，狰狞粗大的紫红肉棒从棉质四角内裤里弹了出来，金路云掐着姜澯熙柔软细瘦的腰肢，沉了沉腰顶了进去。  
"啊——出去啊出去...痛..."  
"马上就好，听话。"

软嫩炙热的穴肉紧紧裹挟着粗红的肉棒，无数张嘴吮吸着，快感如电流传遍了金路云全身。待姜澯熙稍加适应，金路云挺动腰身，在蜜穴里肆意开拓抽动起来，快速的抽动把体液和精液组成的混合液体打成细细的泡沫带出蜜道，堆积在穴口，姜澯熙的屁股都被淫液打湿。

外面的雷雨丝毫没有要停歇的意思，一阵雷声传来，震得姜澯熙的后穴一阵收缩，夹得金路云精关差点失守。  
金路云把手铐解开，捞起软成一汪春水的姜澯熙，姜澯熙细软的胳膊环着金路云的脖子，像溺水的人抓着救命稻草，下体被金路云一下一下贯穿，每次抽插都擦过敏感点，坐姿更是让肉刃刺到花心更深处。快感如同数万只淫虫撕咬着姜澯熙的身体，姜澯熙受不住这强烈地快感，发了狠地咬在金路云肩头。

"嘶——"金路云吃痛地说，"不听话要受罚。"

金路云把着对方的细腰，迅速抽插，坚硬粗壮的肉棒毫不留情地顶开蜜穴，一次比一次用力地捅着脆弱的穴道，两个硕大的精袋拍打在姜澯熙屁股的软肉上，留下红红的印记。

"啊...慢点...啊...不行了..."姜澯熙仰着头高声呻吟，被雨声和雷声盖过。

金路云满意地看着一脸意乱情迷的姜澯熙，缓缓拔出肉棒，恋恋不舍的肠肉直到最后也紧紧吸附着肉柱和龟头，发出"啵"的一声，听得姜澯熙羞愧难当。  
随后空虚侵袭了姜澯熙的身体和大脑，姜澯熙扭动水蛇一般柔软的腰肢，蜜穴穴口在金路云大腿处一顿乱蹭。

"今天就到这里吧，穿衣服我送你回去。"

姜澯熙被空虚感逼得快要哭出来，紧紧抓着金路云紧实的手臂，"教导官nim，帮帮我..."

"怎么帮？"

"进来..."

"去哪里？"

"后面..."

金路云实在受不了姜澯熙楚楚可怜的请求，耐着性子引诱囚犯说出骚话，"那你该叫我什么？"

"部长nim..."  
"哥...哥哥..."  
姜澯熙看着一直不为所动的金路云，眼睛也附上了一层水雾。  
"欧...欧巴..."

金路云把人翻了个身，姜澯熙跪趴在小床上，已经没劲儿了的双手撑不住身体，整个肩膀靠在床上，像伸懒腰的猫，翘着屁股等待挺壮的肉棒入侵。

"啊——"

金路云看着晃动屁股发骚的姜澯熙，大手不轻不重地拍打着厚实的屁股，在白嫩的臀肉上留下色情的红痕。

身下羸弱的人承受不住高大强壮的狱警奋力撞击和抽插，骨感的肩膀和蝴蝶骨不断颤抖，似乎要被撞得散架。来不及吞咽的口水和呻吟声一起泄出喉咙，红红的兔子眼留下的眼泪融入床单，只剩下颗颗深色的水渍。

姜澯熙承受着没有尽头的抽插和撞击，快感不断叠加，屁股和大腿根已经被撞击到麻木，只有摩擦蜜穴软肉来的快感清晰又浓烈，刺激着姜澯熙的理智和羞耻心。

"快到...巡房时间了...部长nim..."

"还早。"

姜澯熙委屈又羞耻地把头埋在枕头里，已经累到跪趴的姿势也无法维持，身后的人还在挺动公狗腰卖力地抽插，紧握的腰上都有了红红的指痕。  
堆积叠加的快感刺激地姜澯熙不自觉地去抓自己的肉棍寻求释放。金路云看在眼里不去理会。

姜澯熙速速撸动几十下，快要射时，后穴突然收缩，夹得金路云动弹不得，险些要射，金路云坏心地堵住尿道口，存心不让他好过。  
"乖，等等我。"

"混蛋。"姜澯熙被逼得埋在枕头里放声大哭。

金路云粗壮的肉棒狠狠捅开蜜穴的肉壁，肉根在狭窄炙热的软肉里长驱直入地探索，肉壁也紧紧环绕吸附着肉棒，不舍得让它离开。  
金路云顶胯不断拍打着姜澯熙软乎乎的臀肉，撞的臀肉一阵阵收缩抽搐，擦过敏感点时极致的快感和前方得不到解决的痛苦引来一阵痉挛。肉欲的声音回荡在值班室，夹杂着雨声，场面淫荡迷乱。

一阵雷声传来，姜澯熙的后穴一阵收缩，夹得金路云狠狠抽插一阵，抓着软腰把对方的屁股往自己胯上撞击，把精液悉数灌进了蜜穴，松开了姜澯熙的龟头，终于也得到了释放。  
姜澯熙力气用尽，趴在床上喘气。

浓稠的白精从慢慢合拢的艳红色蜜穴里流出来，红白视觉冲击强烈。金路云看着细窄的腰身和饱满挺翘的臀部的完美弧线，暗暗骂道："啧，真骚。"

金路云用手指抠搜高潮过后异常敏感的后穴，引来阵阵收缩抽搐。  
"还想怎么样...放过我..."

"你天生就是挨操的身子。"  
姜澯熙听着耳边金路云的低声私语，温热的鼻息吹进耳朵和脖颈，身子不受控制地抖了抖......

"你对别的犯人也会这样么？"


End file.
